


The Road Home

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: They could be any other couple. Falling in love and learning from each other, but when secrets come out, they’re faced with no normal couple’s problems. But when love is strong and the will to live out their lives together, is stronger what secret could really tear them apart?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I thought this was an interesting concept and I really wanted to write it all down and see what became of it. Originally I wanted this to be a short 5-6 chapter story, however the more I thought of it the more ideas I created. So as of right now I’m not really sure how long this is going to be! As always reviews make me smile!!

He was just looking for a good time. Well they both were, but Sam didn’t know that yet.

 

In that exact moment his only thought was to follow James into his home and have the long awaited good time. Don’t think about school, or home, or even his mom. Just for five seconds Sam didn’t want to think at all, and this was all he could think of do make that happened.

 

The only problem was the moment they stepped into the other man’s house they came face to face with another couple. Another couple that included James’s little sister, and a guy who looked old enough to know better.

 

“Susan!” James screamed, eyes bulging.

 

Despite feeling sorry for the older brother who wasn’t quite used to seeing his little sister in any compromising positions, Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at the scene.

 

Immediately James was grabbing the half drunk man and yanking him toward the door. Completely ignoring the pleas of his sister. Sam stepped out of the way just in time to avoid being smashed into.

 

Sam glanced briefly at the man being literally shoved out the door. He could easily see he was drunk and probably didn’t even know what was going on.

 

But, Sam mused silently, he was gorgeous.

 

If it hadn’t been for the jeans and raggedy shirt covered in what appeared to be grease, Sam would have thought he was a model or something. As Sam watched the man fall out the door, he couldn’t help but sympathize with James’s sister.

 

“Sam-“ James turned to him, looking only slightly apologetic. “I’m really sorry but-“

 

Sam gave an understanding smile, “I understand. I’ll see you later.” He nods to James’s still miserable sister then reached for the door and pulled it open.

 

He wasn’t at all surprised when he saw the guy kneeling a few steps away, vomiting into the flower garden that lined the walk.

 

“Are you alright?” Sam asked walking up to him.

 

The guy lifted his face and gave a sarcastic smile. “Yeah, just fine. Vomiting is a hobby.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes but dropped to his knees next to the stranger. “Here,” he dug a bottle of water from his backpack.

 

He looked at the bottle then past it at it’s owner. “You’re the kid with James? You his little boy toy?”

 

“Not really.” Sam rolled his eyes, surprised at how sober this guy could sound while bits of vomit was drying on his sides of his mouth.

 

He took a mouth full of water then spat it out, “What, so you ain’t his boyfriend? Sure looked like the two of you wanted to get friendly.”

 

“Not that it’s any of your business but I’m not heartbroken to be out of there.” Sam answered, keeping his eyes locked on the other man’s face when he had his eyes down, then dropping them again when he’d try to make eye contact.

 

The older man stood and handed back the water bottle, wiping his hands on his dirty jeans he smiled at Sam. “Good, then come on, you can buy me a cup of coffee.”

 

“I can?” Sam blinked.

 

The other man grinned as he swiped a hand across his mouth. “Sure.”

 

“How nice of me.” Sam stood up and rolled his eyes.

 

“I know.”

 

“And why can’t you buy me a cup of coffee.” Sam asked as they walked down the walk, the vomit completely forgotten in the flowerbed.

 

“Because, you’re my hero so you have to complete the task and buy me a cup of coffee.” He laughed, nudging Sam with a shoulder.

 

Sam felt his cheeks burn, he swallowed hard and looked at his feet.

 

“Whatever.”

 

“So what’s your deal anyways?” Sam asks a half hour later when they’re sitting in a small diner.

 

“What do you mean?” the other man asked as he swallowed steaming coffee.

 

“Why were you puking? Too much booze?” Sam asked, holding his cup tightly.

 

“Kid, you don’t know me so I’ll let that one pass…but I’ve never met a drink I didn’t like.” He responded quickly, his face light up with the self praise.

 

“So what was it? The flu?” Sam said sarcastically.

 

“Nothing…I...Um… ate a bagel that didn’t agree with me.”

 

“UnUh” Sam smiled, savoring the small victory.

 

“So what’s your deal? You don’t look like the type of person who’d be with James,” He pointed with his cup, sloshing a bit of coffee on to the table between them.

 

“I was just looking for a good time.” Sam shrugged, absently looking at his watch “And it’s late so I’d better get going. Can you get yourself home from here?”

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about me Prince Charming.” The other man threw out easily, but Sam could hear the underlining disappointment in his voice. Sam slide out of the booth and grabbed his wallet.

 

“You don’t have to pay-I was kidding-“ he said waving a hand to stop Sam.

 

Sam smiled, happy to have the chance to play along, “It’s alright, I mean what kind of prince would I be if I only saved the day half way?!” Sam winked at him. “See you later.”

 

“Dean Winchester.” Dean said shooting to his feet when Sam was reaching for the diner door.

 

Sam turned, a smile tugging at his lips, “Sam.”

 

“Sam what?” Dean grinned back.

 

“Sam Jones. Nice to met you Winchester.”

 

“You too, Sammy.”

 

In retrospect he could have changed it himself, but he was glad he didn’t.

 

Not only was it the closest one to his apartment, but it also looked like the one less likely to screw him over. So when he pulled his car into the parking lot of the garage he didn’t expect anything to important happen.

 

“A new light bulb with run you about 10-12 bucks but labor will tack on another 20.” The man look from Sam to his broken head light. “Are you sure you don’t want to fix it yourself? You can get the light at Wal-Mart-“

 

“I’d rather have someone else do it.” Sam smiled polity, “I’m not all that confident in my skills.”

 

The machine shrugged. “Sure kid, it’s your money. I’ve got another car in the lot… so if you want to wait in the office.”

 

Sam sighed, but nodded. “Thanks.”

 

A half hour later the mechanic walked in, wiping his hands with an already dirty rag. “You’re set.”

 

Sam got to his feet, allowing the car magazine he’d been reading to fall to the seat he had vacated. “Great,”

 

He started pulling out his wallet while the mechanic started writing on a receipt pad.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Sam watched the doorway that led to the back of the shop open, as a man stepped into the room.

 

“Paul you almost done? I need help-“

 

Sam lifted his head to stare. He knew that voice.

 

“Sammy?” Dean blinked in surprise.

 

Sam’s hand tightened around his wallet in shock. “Hi. Good to see you’re still alive!”

 

“You two know each other?” Paul asked looking between them.

 

“Not really.” Sam answered gently, giving Dean a smirk. “We stumbled into each other the other night at a friend’s house.”

 

“Something like that.” Dean stepped toward his co-worker. “What you charging him for?”

 

“Broken head light.”

 

“And the extra 20?”

 

“Labor.”

 

“Yeah right,” Dean smirked, grabbing the pen and scribbling feverishly. “You’re labor ain’t worth piss and we’ve got headlights up our asses.”

 

“I don’t mind paying Dean.” Sam said quickly.

 

“Well, I mind you paying.” Dean threw back without even looking up from the paper.

 

“Dean…you’re dad’s gonna-“ Paul started quietly.

 

“My dad doesn’t need to know.” Dean snapped, glaring at the other man.

 

Sam took a small step forward, “Dean it’s really ok. I don’t want you to get into any trouble.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Paul head out back and finish up that Tracker. Now!”

 

Sam bit his lip as he watched Paul roll his eyes and storm from the room. It was seconds after the door slammed when Sam lifted his eyes to find Dean staring point blank at him.

 

“I honestly never expected to see you again.” Sam smiled.

 

“Hell I don’t even remember most of that night. Expect a lot of vomiting…and then you.” Dean laughed, dropping the receipt to the table.

 

“I’m glad I could help. But I really insist on paying for this, I don’t want you to get in trouble with your parents.“ Sam said nodding toward the table.

 

Dean shrugged but kept his eyes on Sam, “My dad doesn’t believe in coming out in the light of day and he never comes to this dump. It’s all right. Plus I’m doing all the damn paper work so it doesn’t matter.”

 

“Well thanks, I appreciate it.”

 

“So do you live around here or something?” Dean asked, sitting half on the desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Yeah, a few miles up. I live in the apartment complex off of main.” Sam answered quickly.

 

“Dang-that’s full of those Stanford brats. Sucks to be you.” Dean smirked.

 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh, “Not really, I am one.”

 

“You go to Stanford?” Dean stopped, staring, “Wow.”

 

“Thanks, I think.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck as heat swell against his cheeks.

 

Dean looked at his desk where all the receipts were piled. “I’m thinking maybe I’ll need to enroll at your precious college if I’m ever going to figure this shit out.”

 

“Well, hey. If you’d like I could take a look at them for you. Summer vacations coming up and I don’t have much to do with my time.” Sam offered eagerly, letting his eyes drop from Dean to the desk covered in papers.

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

“No…I’m mean. If you’re comfortable with me being around your-“ Sam lost a little of his smile as he stumbled over his words.

 

“Sammy, you want the job, you’ve got it.” Dean added, his face beaming.

 

“Cool. Thanks, man.” Sam stared at him for a moment, feeling his stomach twist in something unrecognizable. “Um…well I gotta get going.”

 

“Sure. So I’ll see you?” Dean slid off the desk.

 

Sam blinked at the way Dean had spoken those last words. It was hopeful, nervous desperate all rolled into one. “Sure. Of course.” Sam said firmly.

 

“Drive safe Sammy.” Dean said, standing still but Sam could see the other man’s desire to walk him out to his car.

 

Sam blinked for a moment then refocused his eyes on Dean, “Only my mom calls me Sammy.”

 

“Not anymore.”


End file.
